Plants (PvZ2)
A total of 24 plants return from the first game, five of which are now premium plants that must first be bought from the in-game store with real money before they can be used. The majority of losses from the first game are due to environmental differences between the levels of the two games. For example, there are no nighttime or pool levels in Plants vs. Zombies 2: it's About Time, so no mushrooms or water plants are present. Additionally, seventeen new plants were added, one of which is another premium plant, bringing the grand total up to 41. However, there are four plants exclusive to China in the Kung-Fu World, so including them brings the total to 45. In the months following the game's release, PopCap intends to add more worlds to the game via updates, and these worlds will bring with them more plants. The following list is therefore open to expansion. Additionally, a few of the plants not returning from the first game instead appear in cameo roles. List of plants Recharge time: *Fast - 7.5 seconds *Mediocre - 15 seconds *Sluggish - 30 seconds *Slow - 50 seconds Regular plants Chinese plants (Chinese version only) Premium plants Cameo appearances *Marigold - Featured on the game's loading screen and in the shop in the Chinese version. It also shows up in the Zen Garden to give you coins. It now appears in the Zen Garden *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a plant that resembles the Gatling Pea. Trivia *The plants now take four bites before being eaten. *More plants start with the letter "S" than any other letter, with nine. **Almost half of these plants are introduced in the Pirate Seas. *Most of the original plants' appearances have changed either with small or large changes. **Sunflower has two leaves on the stem. **Potato Mine's flashing light is permanently red, and Potato Mine itself has one tooth. **Cabbage-pult's leaf on its stem is gone and its basket is now like a cabbage. **Grave Buster is a group of vines now. **Twin Sunflower has two leaves on each stem. **Kernel-pult's basket has changed to a green cup-like basket. **Spikeweed's color is changed from brown to green. **Cherry Bomb's heads are now equal size, are rounder and has one leaf on their stem. **Threepeater's heads are now equal size. **Split Pea's stalk is in between the heads and the head-shape growth is bigger. **Tall-nut is more rectangular. **Melon-pult's basket has changed to a hollowed-out melon. **Winter Melon is completely blue. **Snow Pea's ice crystals are lessened from 6 to 5. **Squash is larger. **Torchwood is shorter and has a larger flame. **Imitater, instead of a grayish color, is changed to brown, making it more potato-like. **Blover now has a cluster of leaves at the bottom of their stem. **Starfruit now has leaves around it, and has more beady eyes. *Twin Sunflower, Winter Melon, and Spikerock are no longer Upgrade Plants. *Minus the Chomper, all plants from the Day area of Plants vs. Zombies were brought back in this game. **But inside the game's files, there is data for the Chomper, so in an update the Chomper may be added. *The only way to use Premium Plants for free is in Piñata Party. **In Far Future - Day 20, Starfruits are the endangered plants. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants